User blog:HQDominator/Highest Possible HP in Brave Frontier Global
'Introduction' So I was curious the other day as to what the highest HP one could currently get in the game was, so I did a bit of calculations. FOREWARNING: I don't have all of the units that I will be talking about, so I can't actually test this. However, feel free to prove me wrong! As of right now, Sunless Warden Rahotep can achieve the highest HP in the game with Lanza coming in second and Rain coming in third. (To explain the math, the HP will always be multiplied by 1.00+ another number because 1.00=100% of HP. Every .01= a 1% boost to HP) The unit will use Heaven's Edge (150% to all stats) and Barrier Mirror (60% to HP), so they will have a 210% boost to HP and have dual Torrential Scar Holia leaders - except for Rahotep, who will be used for a 120% boost to HP. They will have the Tablet of Vitality Lv. 5 Elgif, which gives a 50% boost to HP. Torrential Scar Holia will be on the squad multiple times for her Extra Leader Skill multiple times (10% to everyone's HP multiple times for a total of (10% HP x number of Holias.)) Any SP skills which boosts max HP will be unlocked. Finally, they will use the Korzan UBB exploit for an additional 100% boost, explained below. Pineapple Tart will not be used for an additional 40% boost to HP as it does not stack with Korzan's UBB. Korzan UBB Exploit Explanation So, as you may know, Korzan's UBB has a bit of a unique buff. It happens to give a 100% boost to his own HP, a buff which should not be able to go to anyone else. However, if it is used in a situation (such as a Trial or Grand Quest) where multiple squads can be used, it can be given to another unit through an exploit. This exploit is done as follows. First, there must be a squad with Korzan on it and he must use his UBB. Then, that squad must be completely wiped out and the second squad come into battle and the unit that replaces Korzan's tile will receive the UBB buff, giving them a 100% boost to HP. The easiest way to do this exploit is to bring a squad of just Korzan into Trial:002, using his UBB on turn 1, and having Grahdens kill the squad. 'Rain' - 3 Rain has a base HP as a fully imped Anima of 10,847. Taking him into Grahden's Trial with Heaven's Edge and Barrier Mirror, 5 Holias, the elgif, his 40% to HP SP, the aforementioned leaders, and using Korzan's UBB gives us 10847*6.8= 73,759 HP. (1 base, 2.1 sphere, 1.2 LS, 0.4 SP, 0.6 ES, 0.5 Elgif, 1 UBB=6.8) 'Lanza' - 2 Lanza has a base HP as a fully imped Anima of 10,948. Taking him into Grahden's Trial with Heaven's Edge and Barrier Mirror, 5 Holias, the elgif, his 50% to all stats SP, the aforementioned leaders, and using Korzan's UBB gives us 10948*6.8= 74,446 HP. (1 base, 2.1 sphere, 1.2 LS, 0.5 SP, 0.5 ES, 0.5 Elgif, 1 UBB=6.8) 'Rahotep' - 1 Rahotep has a base HP as a fully imped Anima of 12,294. Taking him into Grahden's Trial with Heaven's Edge and Barrier Mirror, 5 Holias, the elgif, both of his 30% to HP Sp options, him as lead and Holia as lead, and using Korzan's UBB gives us 12294*6.95='85,443' (1 base, 2.1 sphere, 1.25 LS, 0.6 SP, 0.5 ES, 0.5 Elgif, 1 UBB=6.95) Conclusion: the highest HP that can be achieved in the game at the current time is 85,443. 'Conclusion' I don't know for certain what the highest HP in Japan is, but this is the highest HP cap in Global at the moment. If anyone would like to test this, good luck! I know there's some people on Reddit that do posts like this (big shoutout to Gstar47 for showing me the Korzan exploit) so go ahead and check them out as well! Hopefully, HP will be able to reach the 99,999 stat cap eventually with future spheres and skills, but we'll have to wait for that. We're so so close!! Hopefully Pineapple Tart is changed so that it can stack with Korzan's UBB, but until then this is the highest we've got. I will update this blog as new units/spheres/Leader Skills become available, or as someone corrects me for being an idiot. Like this? Hate this? If you liked this, feel free to check out my other blogs because apparently the gods of Wikia don't allow you to comment on a blog that hasn't been commented on in 30 days, so you can't tell me here! Or leave a message on my wall, whichever. See you next time! Category:Blog posts